mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
SpongeBob SquarePants/Doug1105's version
With custom sprites and a familiar magenta outline, it's pretty obvious who made this character -- actually, it was one of his first. There's a noticeable hint of ''Marvel vs. Capcom in this character, but unlike many others, he doesn't use that infamous template.'' ) |Image = File:SpongeyBoy.png 120px |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Doug1105 |Downloadlink = 1105design |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 640x480}} Gameplay SpongeBob is a six-button character. He has a limited combo ability, with the player only being able to reliably chain aerial attacks together. Even though the creator says SpongeBob has features incorporated from the series of Marvel vs. Capcom games, his gameplay has a notable lack of said features, such as aforementioned combo ability. Combined with inconsistent and mostly limited range on most of his Normals, this leaves him with not much in offensive ability. However, when played defensively, he can become a big threat to the opponent. His Normals contain infinite priority, as a counter-advantage to their reach. Nearly all, if not all of SpongeBob's Specials and Hypers are long-ranged. One such example is the Bull Worm Hyper, which is fullscreen and causes the opponent to fall down, like SpongeBob's other Hypers. His assists can be used without a repercussion to power or a limit to the time they can be used, further increasing the zoning ability of SpongeBob. For example, Assist - Patrick will stun the opponent, allowing potential followups into a Hyper or another Special, and Assist - Spongeship will send the opponent to an untechable state. Another one of SpongeBob's Specials (although misattributed as a Normal), Super Brawl 2 bicycle kick, offers another offensive option, although it only has one variation. The move has no startup time, which is able to catch most opponents off-guard. It is also able to make him travel across most stages in a matter of a second or less. On the other side, SpongeBob's remaining special, Bubble, is a slow-moving projectile with not much use outside of applying pressure, although with the high amount of startup, even that can be hard to accomplish. It has three different commands in the CMD file, suggesting more variations were to be made; however, like Super Brawl 2 bicycle kick, it only has one variation. SpongeBob has an alternate mode internally named PATTY RIOT that requires a sacrifice of his life. The mode may be unfinished, because it is never mentioned in the readme file, and is seldom used by both A.I.s included with him. When activated, SpongeBob and the Explods used by him will continuously flash red, leaving an unpleasant effect to the eye. After the mode is activated, SpongeBob receives a noticeable increase in speed and is able to jump much higher, to the point where SpongeBob will be in midair for nearly two seconds when he uses his Super Jump. In this mode, SpongeBob receives new faster, stronger, more ranged versions of a select few of his Normals, with an infinite being able to be achieved on the new Standing Hard Punch by simply holding down while being close to the opponent. SpongeBob, in addition to the default A.I., has a custom A.I. bundled with him, brutalAI.cmd, which could be considered challenging by some. It takes advantage of SpongeBob's defensiveness, and uses his assists whenever it can. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} or | | }} or || }} or | | }} 'Hypers' + | (first 13 hits) (last hit) Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Others' | Uses 5000 Power| }} + |Requires 0 Power Uses 1000 Power Uses 50% Life K.O.s himself if used with 1 Life remaining| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos MUGEN_Spongebob_vs_Chowder Trivia *SpongeBob originally referenced Tinker Bell in one of his Hypers, though was replaced by Rock Wizard in a later update. *SpongeBob's PATTY RIOT Hyper is likely based on Iori Yagami's Blood Riot. *Repeated pressing of in the air grants SpongeBob unlimited jump height. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 640x480 Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Seven-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters made by Doug1105 Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Backdash }}